Structured data in web pages usually contain important information. Such data are often retrieved from underlying databases and displayed in web pages using fixed templates. Extracting such data enables one to integrate data from multiple web sites and pages to provide value-added services, such as comparative shopping, meta querying and search. However, using a fixed template to blindly extract data from a web page can result in extracted data that is incorrectly labeled and possibly incomplete.